Live, love, laugh
by sulkygirl
Summary: " Trente années ce sont écoulées depuis le départ de Caroline de Mystic Falls. Et si la vie de la jeune femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une succession de mauvais choix ? Un triste concours de circonstances ? Klaus – Caroline F. "


_" Trente années ce sont écoulées depuis le départ de Caroline de Mystic Falls. Et si la vie de le jeune femme n'était autre qu'une succession de mauvais de choix ? Un triste concours de circonstance ? Klaus – Caroline F. "  
_

_Je vous présente, ma toute première fanfiction, en tout cas sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour rappel, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la CW. (;  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE UN **_

_PDV CAROLINE._

▬ _flash back ▬_

_Sans perdre une minute, j'ouvris les portes de ma grande garde robe en bois, pris d'un seul coup dans mes bras la quasi-totalité de mes vêtements et les fourguai sans ménagement dans la grosse valise brune qui n'avait pratiquement jamais voyagé mais qui semblait abimée par les années. La situation était désormais devenue critique à Mystic Falls, les membres du conseil étaient tous pris d'une soudaine folie meurtrière et venaient d'inventer un tout nouveau poison capable de paralyser n'importe quel vampire en seulement quelques minutes, tendis que la famille Michaelson et les frères Salvatore suivit évidemment d'Elena (le nouveau bébé vampire) et de Bonnie luttaient contre une nouvelle menace qui se profilait à l'horizon mais qui n'avait pour l'instant pas encore de nom. C'était donc le moment idéal pour s'éclipser, de plus Klaus venait de libérer le corps de mon hybride adoré, Tyler. Nous avions donc décidé d'un commun accord que le scooby-gang n'avait plus besoin de notre aide et qu'il était temps de penser un peu à nous et à notre survie. Violemment, je refermai ma valise et la posa par terre. Mon regard parcouru tristement la pièce qui m'avait servit pendant dix-huit années de chambre et que j'allais désormais devoir quitter… Une certaine nostalgie s'empara de moi, c'est toute ma vie, toute mon existante que je laissais derrière-moi en quittant Mystic Falls. Je ne pu m'empêcher de retenir quelques larmes qui roulèrent lentement le long de mes joues et sans ménagement je me laissai retomber comme une masse sur mon lit. Fais-je réellement le bon choix ? Est-ce la bonne solution de fuir ? Ne devrais-je plutôt pas lutter et me battre ? Tant de questions qui remettaient en doute mon départ. Seulement Tyler avait été très clair à ce sujet, c'était mes amis ou lui, l'amitié ou l'amour, Mystic Falls et une lutte acharnée pour ma survie ou parcourir le monde avec l'homme que j'aime. Il n'y avait pas de compromis, c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre. Dans tout les cas, j'étais perdante. De plus, j'étais désormais persuadée que Tyler ne me pardonnerait jamais si ce soir, je ne quittais pas cette ville à ces côtés. Il n'avait pas supporté le rapprochement infime qui c'était opéré entre Klaus et moi, il m'avait accusée d'avoir changé, de ne plus considérer Klaus aussi durement qu'avant, de laisser le puissant hybride s'immiscer dans ma vie… Il fabule selon moi et cette réaction est simplement causée par ce baisé, que nous avions échangé Klaus et moi alors que je pensais qu'il était l'homme que j'aimais et que ce-dernier allait mourir. Seulement voilà, Tyler estime que j'aurais du faire la différence entre ses baisés et ceux de cette infâme hybride, pour reprendre son expression. Je poussai un long soupire en songeant à ce que ma vie était devenue depuis que j'avais achevé ma transformation en vampire… Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps, revenir en arrière, je serais encore humaine et sûrement dans les bras de Matt, tout serait plus facile, plus évident. Ma vie serrait toute tracée, je rêverais encore de devenir la reine du bal de promo, de me marier, d'avoir des enfants…Tristement je me levai pour observer mon reflet dans le miroir, j'étais pathétique avec mon mascara noir coulé et mes yeux rougis. J'entrepris d'effacer le noir qui avait coulé sur mes joues et qui dessinait la trace exacte de mes larmes, quand je vis une autre silhouette que la mienne se refléter dans le miroir. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner et lâchai froidement :_

_« Que fais-tu là, Klaus ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire hier soir. »_

_« Malgré tes airs d'ange déchu, tu es toujours aussi belle, sweetheart » répondit-il simplement en évitant soigneusement ma question. Je serrai les dents et roulai des yeux, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il vienne me gâcher la vie._

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça » m'exclamais-je rageusement avant de me retourner pour faire ainsi face à l'hybride. « Je ne suis pas ta love, seweetheart, et je ne sais quoi encore. » A l'entente de ces quelques mots, je vis un éclair de colère passer dans les beaux yeux bleus de mon interlocuteur, cette conversation prenait une tournure délicate._

_« Pourquoi ce changement de comportement, love ? » dit-il en insistant sur le ' love ' avant de reprendre d'une voix clame ; « je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'une légère caresse sur ma joue qui me fit défaillir quelques secondes avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits et le repousse violemment. _

_« On n'a jamais dépassé ce stade et on ne le dépassera jamais car tu es un monstre sanguinaire, sans cœur, qui tue pour le plaisir et qui ne pense qu'à lui ! » m'écriais-je sans réellement prendre conscience de l'ampleur de mes mots. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et fus en à peine quelques secondes plaquée férocement contre l'un des murs de ma chambre. Klaus me vrilla pendant de longues secondes d'un regard sombre, presque assassin. J'étais pétrifiée de peur._

_« Je suis peut-être un monstre sanguinaire, comme tu le dis si bien Caroline, mais je ne suis surement pas une personne imbue de sa personne qui ne pense qu'à elle-même. J'aurais pu mainte fois profiter de toi lorsque tu me prenais pour Tyler et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fais. Je pourrais te tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, là tout de suite et pourtant je ne le fais pas. » argua t'il agressivement avant de me lâcher et de se retourner vers ma valise, laissant ainsi s'installer le silence._

_« C'est donc vrai. » reprit-il calmement, comme si la scène qui venait de se produire quelques minutes auparavant n'avait jamais eut lieu. Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces revirements de situations et aux changements d'humeur de l'originel._

_« Rien ne me retient ici, je pars avec Tyler. » répondis-je froidement, dans l'espoir de le blesser. Vivement, il revint vers moi et ne laissa qu'une distance de quelques centimètres entre nos deux visages, il était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou.  
_

_« Tyler est un garçon de province, il ne t'apportera rien de bon, ça ne sera jamais assez pour toi, ça ne te suffira pas Caroline. » murmura t'il doucement tout en m'observant droit dans les yeux. « Un jour, dans un an, dans dix ans, dans mille ans, tu reviendras vers moi. » ajouta t'il avant d'effleurer ma joue de ses longs doigts fins et de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Tyler qu'un objet posé sur ma commode attira mon attention, il s'agissait du bracelet en diamant que j'avais rendu à Klaus quelques semaines plus tôt. _

▬ _fin du flash back ▬_

_(retour au présent, trente ans plus tard) _

J'étais couchée par terre, sur une grosse couverture en laine, près du feu de cheminé à moitié éteint, sa douce lueur se reflétant sur ma peau diaphane toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi jeune, sur laquelle on ne peut discerner aucune des épreuves que la vie m'a pourtant infligée. J'attends Tyler, l'air calme et impassible, et pourtant je bouillonne intérieurement de colère. Ou était-il encore aller se fourrer ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-il était en train de boire le sang d'une jeune alaskienne ? Ma vie se résumait à ça désormais. Elles étaient loin les belles années ou l'ont vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraiche. A présent, on était ensemble par principe, par peur de la solitude. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je n'éprouve plus rien pour Tyler, au contraire je l'aime de toutes mes forces, mais je suis blasée. Blasée par son comportement, blasée par son incapacité de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Nous sommes différent et à l'époque je croyais que c'est cette différence qui faisait notre force mais à présent je crois – je sais – que je me trompais. Notre vie n'est qu'une incessante suite de disputes et de réconciliations qui n'ont rien d'émouvante, puisqu'elles se terminent toujours au lit. Tyler prétend que si l'on se dispute c'est pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Mais je n'en crois rien. Je fais des efforts pourtant, je fais tout pour que notre couple fonctionne et je pense qu'il essaye d'en faire de même de son côté mais je crois que ce n'est pas suffisant. Les années nous ont séparés et à présent je commence à éprouver de la rancune envers lui. J'ai tout quitté pour lui, ma famille, mes amis… et pourquoi au final ? Le bilan est dur. Ça fait mal d'avoir l'impression d'avoir gâché ces dernières trente années de sa vie, je crois qui si je n'avais pas l'éternité devant-moi je serais devenue dépressive. Je me relevai brusquement quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et me dirigeai à vitesse vampirique dans le couloir.

« Te voilà enfin, j'avais fini par croire que tu ne rentrerais pas. » dis-je amèrement.

Tyler m'adressa un sourire confus et désolé tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune. Il ôta ses chaussures, les aligna sur le paillasson avant de me rejoindre et de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu sais très bien que je reviendrai toujours. Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi. » Murmura t-il au creux de mon oreille. Telle une douce mélodie ses belles paroles entrèrent par une oreille et ressortir immédiatement par l'autre. Nous nous étions encore disputés ce matin. J'avais émit l'envie de changer d'air, de quitter l'Alaska pour le Brésil. Tyler m'avait directement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas question de s'en aller, qu'il comptait rester ici pour de bon. Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mon éternité dans ce trou paumé niché entre deux montagnes, affichant au thermomètre moins vingt deux degré.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Tyler, je partirai avec ou sans toi. De toute façon notre couple est voué à l'échec. » déclarais-je calmement tout en repoussant mon interlocuteur.

« Care… » commença t-il sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire « si tu pars, c'est finit entre nous. » Sur ces quelques mots, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, mais pas d'un rire moqueur, d'un rire franc.

« Tu es sérieux là ? Tu vas à nouveau me jouer la carte du c'est moi ou rien ? » m'indignais-je. « Tu ne comprends donc pas que notre couple est en danger et que tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses Tyler ? » L'hybride sembla décontenancé par mon comportement et perdit tout à coup de son répondant. Il se laissa glisser contre la façade d'un mur et s'assit à même le sol.

« C'est donc ça le problème, voilà donc trente ans que tu me déteste Caroline… » Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser tristement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur et pour toute réponse pousser un léger soupire. Oui, peut-être que le jour où tu m'as demandé de choisir entre mes amis et toi à signé l'arrêt de mort de notre couple, songeais-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu nous arriver Caroline ? » demanda t-il simplement.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La nuit avait été longue et le réveil fut brutal. Comme chaque matin je me levai de mauvaise humeur, je pris ma douche, me vêtue d'un jeans slim clair et d'un col roulé noir en laine. Je bu rapidement un café, observai Tyler dormir profondément sur le sofa, enfilai mes boots rose, ma doudoune beige ainsi que mon écharpe et bonnet de la même couleur. J'ouvris la porte, la claquai derrière-moi rien que pour réveiller en exprès mon cher et tendre, pris la voiture direction l'hôpital, me garai à la même place de parking que d'habitude et me dirigeai vers les casiers des internes. Pendant ces trente dernières années je me suis diverses fois reconvertie, en passant par le droit, le journalisme, l'architecture, les langues et enfin la médecine. En effet, j'entame actuellement ma troisième année d'internat en chirurgie, mes collègues me prennent pour une surdouée étant donné que ma fausse carte d'identité ne me donne que vingt-quatre ans au compteur. Et Tyler, me direz-vous ? Tyler a décidé de ne pratiquement rien faire de son éternité… J'entrai dans le vestiaire des internes lasse de tout et de mauvaise humeur, je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail mais il valait mieux ça que d'être toute la journée dans la même pièce que Tyler. Indie Rivers, ma collègue et amie aux airs de mannequin avec ses longues jambes, son corps de rêve et sa longue chevelure noire intense, vit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait et attendit que je sois à sa hauteur pour me demander ;

« Tyler a encore fait des siennes ? » Pour toute réponse, j'hochai la tête tout en continuant à hotter mes vêtements chauds pour les troquer contre l'ensemble bleu ciel typique des internes.

« C'est tout ce à quoi j'aurai droit aujourd'hui, un hochement de tête ? » déclara Indie.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler c'est toujours la même rengaine tu sais. » répondis-je finalement tout en restant vague. Indie n'était pas au courant pour ma nature, il était donc inconcevable que je lui fasse part de mes soupçons concernant Tyler et ses agissements étranges depuis quelques temps.

Je remarquais bien que mon amie n'était pas satisfaite par ma réponse et qu'elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, mais heureusement je fus sauvée par le gong, ou plutôt par le 'biiip' de mon bipper.

Sans attendre, je couru rapidement vers l'entrée du Deltana Hospital's et accostai rapidement l'ambulancier.

« Qu'avons-nous ? » m'exclamais-je d'une voix forte.

« Femme de trente deux ans, présentant diverses morsures sur tous le corps, une fracture ouverte au niveau du bassin et de la jambe droite. Elle a perdu connaissance lors du transport. » répondit brièvement l'ambulancier. Je fronçai les sourcils à l'entente de ce diagnostic et la première chose que je vis lorsque cette patiente fut transportée vers la salle d'opération fut ces nombreuses traces de canines ensanglantées perforant chaque parcelle de sa peau couleur caramel.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il était presque vingt-deux heures, ma journée/soirée de travail s'achevait enfin. Cette dernière fut éprouvante et la présence de mon amie Indie collée à mes basques pour découvrir ce qui se tramait avec Tyler ainsi que l'arrivée de cette nouvelle patiente couverte de morsures n'avaient rien arrangé du tout. Les choses allaient de mal en pire et à présent il fallait que je rentre à la maison affronter mon fiancé, sauf si celui-ci avait eut la brillante idée de s'éclipser, encore une fois. J'entrepris de traverser lentement le parking dans le but de retarder ma rencontre imminente avec Tyler. Je ruminais encore et toujours, quand des bruits de pas se firent retentir derrière moi. Vivement je me retournai et parcouru rapidement du regard tout le parking. Finalement, cette histoire de morsures m'avaient plus mit les nerfs que je ne le pensais. Calmement, je repris donc mon parcours, c'était sans compter sur de nouveaux bruits de pas qui vinrent à nouveau briser le silence. Sans même prendre le temps de me retourner cette fois-ci, je me mis à courir vers mon 4x4 blanc avant d'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible. Pour une fois, je trouvai assez vite mes clés de voiture et m'engouffrai précipitamment dans cette dernière. Etais-je vraiment suivie ou mon imagination était-elle en train de me jouer des tours ? J'entrepris de mettre la voiture en marche, quand un 'toc toc' se fit retentir et me fit sursauter par la même occasion. Brusquement, je me retournai, prête à bondir et à sortir les crocs quand je reconnu une silhouette familière, éberluée j'ouvris le carreau avant de m'exclamer sous le choc :

« Elena, que fais-tu ici ? »

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre,_

_désolé pour tous les fans du Forwood, je ne vais pas être très tendre avec ce couple et excusez-moi aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes.  
_

_En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.  
_


End file.
